Mall Security vs Spartan King
by Octavia Eve1
Summary: Yay! Leonidas kicks people!


**A/N: Ok, so my niece and I kinda wrote this story together. It's on her account too. I was half of me was asleep when I attempted to write this. Based on a true story. Minus Leonidas. Lol.**

**Kiki O'Cuinn belongs to my niece Heartdragoness14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seamus Finnigan, Bella Swan or King Leonidas.**

**No Loitering: Mall Security vs. Sparta**

A red and black dodge neon swerved sharply to the left and pulled up in front of the mall. The driver was a very large man, who was screaming wildly and waving his arm out of the window.

A random woman ran up to the car and yelled "What is wrong with you? You almost hit grandmother!"

"Well your grandmother should learn to walk a little faster." Said Leonidas.

"She's in a wheel chair!" The woman exclaimed.

"Then she should learn to roll faster!" Leonidas shouted.

"The woman turned to her husband and said "Honey aren't you going to defend me?"

The woman's husband was about to open his mouth when Leonidas stepped out of the car and his height put the two of them in shadow.

All of the people ran away. Except for the grandmother who quickly learned how to roll faster.

Three teenagers step out of the car. Seamus Finnigan, Bella Swan and Kiki O'Cuinn.

"Uncle Leonidas stop acting like a crazed lunatic! You're scaring people."

He just stood there, hands on his hips and his head held high.

"I can't believe your mom and dad sent him to bring us to the mall, Kiki." Said Bella.

"We're going into the mall before I die of embarrassment." Said Kiki.

"Fine!" He bellowed, as he got back into the car and sped away, honking crazily at everyone.

Kiki slapped her forehead in aggravation.

The kids walked into the mall and two security guards approached them immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Asked one of the security guards suspiciously.

"Excuse me?" Said Kiki, bewildered.

"Don't give us any of your teenaged emu attitude. We're on to you." He put his index and middle finger to his eyes and then pointed the two fingers at the kids.

"It's emo." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"We're watching you." Said security guard # 2.

Leonidas is perched on a pillar, surveying everything.

The kids are walking past a fountain where two other security guards are stationed.

They start following the children.

Leonidas emerges from the depths of the fountain and squirts water from his mouth. Someone who is about to make a wish throws a

quarter and hits Leonidas in the eye.

He roars in anger and the person pees themself.

Kiki thought she heard the familiar war cry of her uncle, and turned around. Shed bumped into a security guard, who was standing

only inches away from them.

"Umm. What are you doing?" Said Seamus.

"A Little room please." Said Kiki.

"Okay."Replied security guard # 3.

And they continue walking, the secuirty guard still right behind them.

Bella looked over her shoulder. "You need to back up."

"Okay." Replied security guard # 3."

The three teenagers strolled by a plant that looked oddly like Leonidas.

Seamus spotted a vending machine and attempted to reteive his wallet from his pocket, when he elbowed security guard # 4 in the

stomach. Security guard # 4 had been breathing down Seamus' neck.

"That's it stop stalking us!" Seamus, Kiki and Bella said in unison.

"Your friend just attacked a mall security guard." Said #2.

"Well maybe if you left us alone, so we could shop!"

"I will not deal with any of your rockster nonsense!"

"Do you mean rocker?" Asked Seamus.

"What are you going to do, send us to mall jail?" Questioned Bella.

At this point Leonidas lept from the second level and stood in front of the kids.

"Is there a problem here?"

"N-no sir. There is no problem."

"I find that a little hard to believe." Said Leonidas. "I've been watching you stalk my niece and her friends."

"W-we weren't stalking." Said #3, nervously.

"That's rubbish." Exclaimed Seamus.

"I know your ways." Leonidas said staring directly at #2.

The security guards looked at each other.

"THIS IS..." Leonidas started to exclaim.

"Oh no..." Said Kiki.

"SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He finished, as he kicked down #1-4, in slow motion.

Seamus said "Walk away, just walk away."

They take a few steps back.

Then all of a sudden security guards start popping out of nowhere. And Leonidas just starts kicking.

"Tonight we dine in the food court." Yelled Leonidas.

People start to stare.

"Umm...I think this is our que to exit." Said Kiki.

Seamus grabbed Leonidas who was still kicking every guard in sight; and stratigically turned him this way and that, clearing the way to the exit...

They reached the front doors.

"Quick someone get the car, I can't hold them off much longer." Said Seamus.

"I could do this all day." said Leonidas.

Bella grabbed the keys and ran outside to get the car.

They were outside when Seamus let go and Leonidas went running around the parking lot.

Bella pulled up. "Guys hurry up and get in...wait... where is Leonidas.

Just then Leonidas jumped on the hood. "Here I am!" He shouted.

Kiki and Seamus quickly got into the car and they took off. Leonidas clinged to the windshield and laughed hysterically.

"I didn't even get to go to hottopic." Said Kiki.

The...SPARTA!!!


End file.
